The Demise of Nancy Drew
by Shaded
Summary: Ever read those annoying, rip your hair out, Nancy Drew books? The perfection that Carolyn Keene created is about to be thrown out the window. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Demise of Nancy Drew :

The wind rippled charmingly through the titian coloured hair of young, attractive, slender sluething expert Nancy Drew as she ran up the porch steps into the Drew's spacious home. As she entered the kitchen she was greeted with a warm smile by the pleasant Hannah Gruen who had acted as the young detective's mother ever since her own died when Nancy was only three.

"Hannah, I'm back!" Exclaimed the vivascoius eighteen year-old a delighted grin spreading over her face.

After exchanging hugs with the motherly figure Nancy asked.

"Where's Dad? He was supposed to be home an hour ago." Hannah gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"He phoned just a few minutes ago, he'll be later than expected, some legal case is holding him up."

Nancy nodded understandingly. Her father was a well-known lawyer in the River Heights area and his services were in large demand. Somehow though he always made time for Nancy and she often shared her latest clues and detective cases with him, the father and daughter were inseperable.

"Oh, and the post-man came. There's a letter for you from Ned." Hannah added handing a envelope to the thrilled Nancy.

Ned Nickerson, Nancy's frequent date, was a tall well built young man who attended Emerson College where he also played football. He had helped Nancy many times to solve difficult cases which the young slueth always seemed to be getting into. She had developed quite a name for herself as an amatuer detective and was always up for another challenge.

Reaching for the letter-opener which was always in it's proper place right above the kitchen desk, Nancy slit open the envolope, curious to see the contents.

"It's from Ned!" She said excitedly, reading further. "He wants us all to come for a surprise picnic, down by the park. He's got something special there. I'll be sure to phone Bess and George up, they won't want to miss this."

Bess and George were Nancy's best friends and were invaluable in her detective cases, they were her constant companions when she was on the trail of some mystery. Which she always was.

An hour later the small group pulled up the River Heights picteresque park. They were driving Nancy's blue sedan, a car that had always proved a faithful vehicle through all her exciting adventures. Nancy's handsome Father was already waiting there as the three girls and Hannah Gruen alighted from the automobile.

Running over to her Father Nancy gave him a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you could come. This is just like Ned, a surprise picnic."

Her Father smiled proudly down at his beautiful young daughter. "I wouldn't have missed your birthday celebration for the world."

George, dark haired tomboyish George, had been glancing around and now spoke up.

"But where's Ned?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's here some where. I have a hunch it has something to do with the surprise." Nancy replied.

Her instincts proved correct when just then a black van pulled into the parking area just behind them. A puzzeled frown creased Nancy's face at the sight of the vehicle. Ned usually drove his sleek yellow convertable. As Ned stepped down from the van Nancy's detective senses were already aroused. Her date was usually smiling but now an anxious look was plastered across his face. If Nancy's hadn't had such extreme faith in Ned's tremendous store of courage she would have thought him afraid. His well-kept hair was sticking up in odd tufts and angles, and his tasteful clothes were ripped and stained. Darting forward the girl-detective exclaimed.

"Why, Ned. Where is your sleek yellow convertable?"

Ned seemed to be having trouble swallowing as he answered, his voice not it's normal comely timbre, "I thought I'd like to try driving a larger vehicle so I went out and bought this one. You know my father is very comfortable finicially."

Nancy's brow wrinkled. She smelled mystery, was that a hint sarcasm in Ned's tone?

"Well, nevermind." She responded, flashing her date a sparkling white smile. She waited for a moment for Ned to admire her stylish clothes and overall attractive look. No admiring commnet was put forth. Feeling even more suspicious as to Ned's unusual behavior Nancy, along with her friends, helped bring out the large woven picnic basket complete with silverware, napkins, and lawn chairs.

As the small group was walking across the lush green of the park grounds a large circle of children accompined by their parents made their way over to them.

"Hey, are you that girl detective, Nancy Drew." Shouted one of the youngsters, a cry that was taken up by the rest of the children.

"No, she's a boy detective." Ned muttered under his breathe, earning a sharp discerning glance from Nancy who stood beside him.

Modest as always, Nancy flashing a few award winning smiles complete with a wave or two, before graciously offering to sign autographs. Of course one thing led to another and before long a self-proclaimed 'embarrassed' Nancy was posing for photographs. It was at least half and hour before the picnic party could move on, Hannah Gruen, her Father, and her two friends all staring proudly at the starr in their midst. Ned was being uncharacteriscially silent, usually he got in a few uneeded puns. Nancy was still pondering this strange mood of her date's when they stopped to eat.

In no time at all they had set up a very picturescque lunch with Hannah Gruen's famous chocolate cake for desert. As the small group chatted about the weather and about the various happenings of River Hieghts Ned suddenly shattered the warm, homely atmosphere by screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

The ear-shattering scream sent Nancy and the rest of their group reeling with shock and worry.

"I can't take it any more, I just can't!"

The hysterical shrieking tones in which Ned so vehemently proclaimed this caused Nancy great anxiety.

Blonde brows drawing together in a discerning frown she immediately began reviewing Physcology 101.

"Why Ned," She exclaimed her dulcet voice permeating the air. "Whatever is the matter? Didn't you like Hannah's cake, you know it's always been our favorite chocolate cake. Not liking it would be like me not being stunningly intelligent and dazzlingly beautiful."

Ned's usually well kept hands seized sizable portions of her usually well groomed hair. Nancy's fabulous sense of style couldn't help but notice that Ned's nails were chipped and --- was that dirt under them!!!??? Petite nose wrinkling in tasteful avoidance to the sight of unmanicured nails she turned to her Father.

Carson Drew's handsomely rugged face was concerned.

"Hannah you didn't forget the sugar in the cake did you?" He took a bite of the chocolate desert, tasting it testingly. "The cocoa?"

Hannah Gruen drew herself up defensively. Her motherly face looking rather stormy.

"I don't forget ingredients." She snapped clearly. Her usually gentle tones somewhat addled. She did not appreciate slights on her cooking. With a sniff she turned her back on the group, taking out a pair of knitting needles to pass the time.

Nancy was shocked as this uncharacteristic turn of events. Her family outings were never disturbed by arguments. They were all so close and loving, basking in the glow of Nancy's compassion and charisma. What had happened?

Bess and George were sitting back looking slightly shell-shocked. They had not thought normal everyday realities such as disagreements or raised voices invaded the ethereal existence of their friend and idol, Nancy Drew.

Ned was still jerking steadily at his hair, his sky-blue eyes looking slightly deranged at the moment.

"It's not the cake!" He yelled, his voice creeping just a pitch or so higher.

"Not the cake then?" Crason Drew commented thoughtfully, his lawyer brilliant mind already kicking into action. "The lemonade, perhaps?" Turning he tried to catch Hannah Gruen's eye. "I knew you were squeezing those lemons hard enough, didn't I say so. Not near enough lemon, that's what. Too much sugar."

Hannah Gruen's stormy composure heightened to Nancy's dismay she turned suddenly, hurling the knitting needles at Carson Drew.

"You want hand-squeezed lemonade? Do you!? Well here's something. Make your own damn juice and that goes for the cake too. I quit."

Snatching up the picnic basket, the checked red and white squared cloth, and the remains of the chocolate cake she strode away from the group.

Nancy didn't know what to say, or to do, her entire world was falling apart around her. Oddly enough her Physcology 101 course wasn't helping her out much. She didn't know how to deal with this.

"Wha--- what?" She faltered her silky tones trailing off.

"It's you, it's this." Ned gestured towards Nancy and encompassed the group. "I can't take it any more. I'm sorry Nancy."

Standing suddenly he left the group. Running with his usual athletic stride across the grounds.

There was shocked silence and still and just as Nancy moved to check her hair in her pocket-mirror Ned's bomb went off.

With a blast of heat and flames Nancy and her group was engulfed. It made quite the hit in the River Hieghts daily news, headlines really.

TRAGIC DEATH OF PROMISING, YOUNG, BEAUTIFUL, STUNNINGLY INTELLIGENT, AND AMAZINGLY LUCKY AMATEUR SLUETH, NANCY DREW!

The short, stocky little figure of an dark-haired girl smiled wickedly over her newspaper. Ned hadn't done too badly now had he? With a low laugh she stood, her long unkempt hair sticking out in odd curls and tangles.

Grinning darkly she reflected upon the so very tragic demise of the perfectness that was once Nancy Drew.


End file.
